The present invention relates to a hand-held electrical beater-mixer, particularly a kitchen beater-mixer, comprising a body of generally prismatic form containing an electrical drive motor which, considering the beater-mixer in its normal use position with at least one beating accessory such as for example a whisk, is disposed horizontally in the lower portion of said body, a rotatable coupling device of said beating accessory which is arranged in the forward portion of said body opening into the base of the latter, and which is connected to the front end of the drive shaft, a rotatable drive carried by the rear end of the drive shaft and disposed in a cylindrical securement socket of a mixing device which extends horizontally in the rear portion of said body and which is open facing an opening provided in the rear portion of the body and adapted to receive the mixing accessory, which mixing accessory comprises a shaft whose one end is adapted to couple with said drive, as well as an ejection member arranged vertically above and in communication with the coupling device of the beating accessory and displaceable in height from a lowered position to a raised position under the action of the beating accessory during its complete emplacement, and conversely from this high position to the low position in which it frees said beating accessory under the action of a manual control member.
There will be understood by beating accessory, a working tool of the whisk or mixer type, and by mixing accessory a working tool turning at high speed of the mixer foot type with a rotating helix, or again of the mixing bowl type with a rotating knife.
With the known apparatus of this type, it can happen that through mistake or negligence, the user mounts at the same time the beating accessory and the mixing accessory in the body of the apparatus, then carries out actuation of the apparatus; the two tools working in simultaneous movement, of respectively different types, giving rise to the danger of exposing the user to serious wounding.